


Not Only In Manta's Dreams

by Olddish (Mirlinish)



Category: Shaman King
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirlinish/pseuds/Olddish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Hao revealed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Only In Manta's Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I don't have a beta anymore..  
> Grammarnazi's will hate me..

A sea of flames appeared in the middle of a street. It was actually a small alley close to the common shopping mall of an average city.

The alley was dark, long and ended in a dead end. The houses were high and the street was small, hardly wide enough to fit a car between the facades. Not that anyone would drive through the back street. People thought it was haunted.

They were right about that. And who would know better then the pyromaniac shaman that stepped out of the burning hot flames. He was followed by a small African child, a much older male and three young girls.

"Don't tell me you buy your clothes in a shopping mall for humans." Canna, the girl with the long blue hair said. Her eyes were turned to the direction of the shopping mall.

The young pyromaniac smiled with his eyes closed. His trademark smile. A smile that was always set on his face. Whether things were going according to plan or not, as long as he could fix the problem, he kept that smile on his face.

"No." He said in a soft tone. "We're going that way." His arm appeared from under his coat, showing his dark-red glove that covered most of his forearm. He pointed into the opposite direction of the mall, deeper into the dark alley.

Mattie, a girl with orange hair, took one step forward. "It's a dead end." She stated.

"Ah." The pyromaniac confirmed in his way of saying 'yes', but didn't explain anything.

Shortly after that, the pyro felt someone tugging his poncho. "Hao-sama." The small African girl had her eyes fixed on the pyro's face.

"Opacho?" He asked her. Her question, if they could continue, rang through his mind. He smiled. "Ah."

He stepped deeper into the alley. The older male, Luchist, and Opacho followed him right away. Canna, Mattie and Marie, the quiet blonde Lolita, whom formed Hana-gumi, glance at each other before they quickly followed their lord.

Hao could hear their doubts and curious questions in their minds. His smile changed into a grin under the collar of his cloak. He was amused by their confusion.

At the end of the street, Hao turned to the small building on his right. A narrow stairs followed its route down to an old weathered door.

The pyro walked down the stairs and opened the door without knocking. He stepped into a stuffed room. Just a small path to the back of the room, ending at a door, was cleared. On the left stood a table. Just a small part of it was covered by a sewing machine, the rest of the table was filled with remains of fabric, yarn, buttons and a lot of other unrecognizable things. On the right stood three large baskets, filled with different kinds of fabric and next to those baskets there sat two tailor's dummies.

Hao picked up the shock in the thoughts of his companions. Their confusion was amusing. If they wanted to know where he bought his clothes, then he would gladly show them.

The door on the other side of the room creaked in its hinge and swung open. An old woman appeared in the door way. She was barely longer then one meter forty. Her bones were crooked, probably caused by shrinking.

"Hao-sama." The woman bowed quite deep for a woman her age, before she straightened her back again and received a friendly smile from the pyro. As if it was a sign, a decade of nature spirits appeared all around the woman.

Before any words were exchanged, Hao slowly freed himself from his cloak and placed it over Luchist's arm, using him as a hat stand. The thoughts of the girls made him smirk. He could almost feel how their eyes slid over his muscular shoulders and back. It was an ego boost he didn't need.  
His hands slowly slid over the soft skin of his belly, towards his belt. He took it in his hands, ready to loosen it. He slowly turned towards the girls and smiled. "Would you mind to give me some privacy?" He asked. He smiled wide enough to make the girls know that they had to get out of the room real quickly.

As soon as the girls left the room, He opened his belt and zipper and let the fabric of his trousers slowly slide down his skin. He didn't mind that Luchist and Opacho were still in the room. Luchist was a man as well, older, but a man and Opacho was still a child.

He bowed down to pull out his shoes and placed them next to Luchist. He slipped his pants of his ankles and hung them over Luchist's arm, next to his cloak.

The last thing he pulled off were his gloves, he passed them over to the old man and he took them with his free hand.

Clad in only his boxers, Hao walked towards the old woman, who was already waiting with a measuring tape.

Hao waited patiently, feeling the cold measuring tape against his skin.

"You've grown since the last time, Hao-sama." The old woman said, while writing the sizes down on a piece of creased paper.

"Ah." Hao simply said with a smile. As soon as the woman was done he grabbed his trousers and pulled them back on.

"You can let them in, Luchist." He said in a soft tone and took his gloves and cloak from the other man. While dressing, the girls came in.

"I believe you need some clothes as well." Hao stated, looking at the three girls. "We have to wait another two hours, so we'll go to the shopping mall."

From the corner of his eye, he could see the old woman making an oversoul with one of the spirits. Hao knew the spirit she used was the spirit of a cotton plant. The spirit nestled itself in a cream coloured cotton and start cutting itself in the right shape.

He wasn't amazed by it anymore. He had seen her doing this many times. For the girls and Luchist, it was different. All four they watched the woman with great interests.

Hao walked towards the front door and Opacho quickly followed. She had seen the woman many times as well. It took just a few seconds longer before Luchist saw his lord leaving and followed him as well. The three girls noticed he was leaving when he was almost outside.

Without looking over his shoulder, Hao walked towards the shopping mall, followed by his companions.

\---

After a bit more then two hours of shopping, Hao stopped in de middle of the mall. He saw something in a shop window. His companions quickly figured their lord stopped and turned their faces to him.

"I need to do something." He said. He took a small step into the direction of his companions. "Go back and get my clothes. Opacho, you can come with me."

Hana-gumi looked a little disappointed at their lord, even if they already had bags filled with cloths and shoes, they still weren't done shopping. Luchist, on the other hands, seemed relieved. The girls had managed to have the older male carry a few of their bags.

"Of course, Hao-sama." He said and turned around right away. The three girls followed quietly, not daring to go against Hao's will.

When they were out of sight, Hao smiled warmly at Opacho. The small girl already knew what her lord was planning, nobody knew him better then she did.

Hao stuck his hand from under his cloak and Opacho took it with her much smaller hand. Together they walked into the bridal shop on the left.

Hao looked around the shop and saw the shop-owner in the corner. He smiled towards her and waited 'till she walked towards them. "I would like to see the white dress from the window a little closer." He said polite.

The woman looked at both of them, before she answered. "I'm sorry, but I don't think it'll fit her." The woman's eyes were turned towards Opacho.

Hao quickly became a little irritated that she didn't take the dress right away, but never the less his smile kept on his face. "It's not for her." He said. He ignored the confused look on the woman's face. Even though her thoughts were reflected in his mind as clear as glass, he didn't care what a mere human thought of him.

Without another word, the woman walked towards the specific dress and took it off of the dummy.

As soon as the fairytale-like dress was brought his way, Hao's irritation seemed to flow away in an instant. He took the dress from the woman and held it before his chest. "What do you think Opacho?" He said.

The African girl smiled towards her lord. "Hao-sama should wear it." She said in her childish voice.

Hao's normal smile turned into a genuine one. "Yes, I think that would be a good idea." He said a little excited. He walked towards the fitting room. Once there he quickly released himself from his clothes for the second time that day.

Coming out of the fitting room, Opacho already found a crinoline, a cute silver tiara and some white shoes that matched perfectly with the dress.

The pyro walked towards the mirror next to the fitting rooms and looked at the result. The sleeveless top of the dress fitted perfectly; the fabric hugged his skin softly. Just above his hips the dress and fell down until it reached the ground. There was just one little problem. The empty space where breasts had to be.

Hao looked towards the small girl through the mirror. "Could you find me a scarf?" He said, planning to use it to fill up the chest, and saw Opacho leaving right away.

While he waited for the scarf, he pulled the crinoline on just like the small white shoes the girl had brought to him just before. Then he took a good look in the mirror again and placed the tiara between his bangs and the rest of his hair.

\---

Is that Opacho?

Someone's thoughts rang through Hao's head.

Hao quickly turned around, searching for the small African child. He didn't take the time to figure out whose thought it was. If they knew Opacho, then they surely knew him as well.

He grabbed the skirt of the dress, together with the crinoline underneath it, and lifted it, making sure he wouldn't trip over the edge, and started his search for the child.

He found her close to the entrance of the shop, looking at the accessories. For a short moment he forgot that he wore the pure white wedding dress. "Opacho." He said and grabbed the child's shoulder, keeping her from walking away.

It really was Hao!

Hao's heart skipped a few beats when the thought came through. He quickly looked up and looked right into Yoh's amber coloured eyes; the exact same colour as his own and they were not more then 3 meters away from his.

The twins looked at each other; quiet, shocked and nailed to the ground.

He looks kind of cute as a girl. Yoh's thought ran through Hao's mind again. For a moment Hao felt honoured, but then he mentioned what the younger just thought.

Hao's eyes narrowed. "What did you…?" He stopped speaking halfway through his line when he heard other familiar voices.

Yoh looked to his right.

"Yoh? What are you doing?" A female voice yelled at the shorter haired twin. She stood together with Yoh's other friends, a ten meter away from the shop, waiting for the brunette.

"I am…" He turned his eyes back to Hao, before he finished his line. He was confused and not sure what he had to tell his fiancé.

Hao's face turned furious. "Don't you dare telling them." He warned him.

There was a short moment of silence that was cut off by a male voice.

"It's Luchist!" The male voice yelled. Followed by another male voice. "And Hana-gumi!"

Hao took a deep relieved breath and quickly grabbed the hand of Opacho. "We're going." He was just planning to turn around when something popped into his mind. His eyes turned towards Yoh. "Seriously, don't you dare to tell anyone." With his facial expression in a dead glare, only the younger twin was able to see the slight beg in it.

A friendly smile appeared on Yoh's face. "Ah." He said. Even thought they were enemies, Yoh wasn't one to bully anyone, not even his evil twin brother.

Without a thanks, Hao walked, as fast as he could, towards the fitting rooms and changed back into his normal clothes.

When he came back, Yoh was still in the doorway of the shop. He looked towards his friends who were facing Hao's companions. When he looked back at Hao, he smiled and took a step back, giving the long hair twin the one thought he needed. Nobody is looking.

Hao grabbed the hand of Opacho again and walked outside. He looked Yoh in the eyes when he passed him and quickly turned them to the ground after that.

Just a few meters behind Yoh's friends he stopped.

"Hao-sama!" Luchist called out. Right after he said that, everyone turned into his direction.

Yoh who stood behind his back now, grabbed harusame and pointed it towards his twins back. Hao looked over his shoulder and smiled towards his twin. "We're going." He said towards his companions.

Luchist and Hana-gumi quickly walked passed Yoh's friends, towards Hao.

Out of nowhere spirit of fire appeared. Hao stepped on its hand and his companions walked closer to the flames.

The flames caressed along their skin, but didn't burn them. Instead the flames became larger and swallowed them all. With that, the spirit of fire disappeared into nothing, leaving the mall empty except for a few shocked humans, including the bridal shop owner.

**~The End~**


End file.
